El Verdadero Amor
by Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki
Summary: Sakura piensa que su vida esta bien, pero la vida le tiene sorpresas
1. Default Chapter

Corrijo los errores ortográficos, y digo quienes hablan

He estado corrigiendo mis historias y me extrañaba de que muchos se quejaran por la ortografía y las historias que había corregido solo algunos acentos, que extremos ¿de qué se quejen? pensé, pero esta historia en verdad está hecha un rollo, cambiaron todo el formato de la hoja y muchas palabras también se cambiaron, muchos puntos suspensivos, espero ahora si quede bien.

Besos

La computadora ya no me marca errores, no sé qué pase al subirlo al internet

Esta es una historia que escribo por una petición especial, espero les guste.  
En vista que no pasó nada con esta historia y si me gustaría que ustedes la leyeran, le cambie todos los nombres por nombres de ccs, ya saben no son míos solo tome los nombres y viene a ser un resumen de mi vida de adolecente, hasta que me case y si el final es la historia de "Gracias a ti Syaoran"

EL VERDADERO AMOR

Por Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

En una gran ciudad, vivía una joven como cualquier joven de su edad, estudiaba el nivel preparatoría pero estudiaba en una escuela técnica o sea que estudiaba la preparatoria y una carrera corta para estar más preparada.  
Su vida transcurría normal o al menos eso creía ella.  
Todas las mañanas se levantaba temprano junto con su hermano Touya cuatro años mayor que ella y sus hermanas uno y dos años más chicas que ella, su hermana Tomoyo estudiaba también preparatoria como ella, estudiaban en el mismo año pues como Sakura había hecho un viaje de estudios al extranjero, se había atrasado en sus estudios, por eso iban en el mismo año.  
Y su hermana Rica era estudiante de secundaria, como su escuela quedaba cerca ella se iba caminando a su escuela pero la preparatoria donde estudiaban quedaba retirada de donde vivían por eso su papá las llevaba a la escuela todas las mañanas.  
Todos salían temprano a sus escuelas se despedían de su mamá que trabajaba cerca de su casa, ella se quedaba a hacer la limpieza y después se iba a su oficina.  
Sakura era una estudiante destacada y le gustaba ayudar a quienes le pedían consejo.  
Se llevaba muy bien con sus hermanas, pero como convivía más con Tomoyo por irse juntas a la escuela eran muy unidas.

Pero a la vez fue con quien le paso más cosas por ejemplo:

Un día Sakura y Tomoyo iban cruzando un puente para llegar a la escuela, Tomoyo llevaba una hermosa naranja, grande, jugosa que a cualquiera se le antojaba pero al ir caminado la iba lanzando hacia arriba y la cachaba

Sakura le dijo a Tomoyo que si la seguía lanzando así se le podía caer, pero más tardo en decirlo que la naranja cayo de su mano pero con la suerte de que en ese momento iba dando un paso y cual balón de fútbol fue pateada rodando por todo el puente cayendo al final del puente por un agujeró, tal tino seria envidia desde luego de cualquier futbolista.

Y mientras Sakura se moría de la risa, solo vio como Tomoyo corría tras su naranja que por suerte había caído en unos arbustos.

En otra ocasión que su papá no los pudo llevar a la escuela se levantaron antes para no llegar tarde a la escuela pues tenían que tomar el camión para llegar a la escuela pero como era un día que hacía mucho frío Tomoyo se había puesto mallas, pantalón, playera de manga larga el uniforme de la escuela, suéter normal y suéter de la escuela, su mochila que la llevaba llena de útiles y además llevaba una capa de lana, a Sakura solo de verla le daba calor y risa si hacía frío pero su hermana exageraba, Sakura pensaba que parecía un oso polar a decir verdad nunca la había visto con tantas cosas, pero según Tomoyo hacía tanto frío que había que estar preparada aunque nunca se imaginaron para que les serviría ir tan protegida del frío.

Iban caminando por la calle cuando de repente voltearon y vieron a una chica que se subía a un auto pero esa chica se les hizo muy conocida a las dos, Sakura redujo el paso pero Tomoyo siguió caminado rápidamente pero había un poste al cual Tomoyo se dirigía derecho por ir viendo a la  
chica

- ¡Cuidado! – iba a decir Sakura

Cuando Tomoyo volteo y vio el poste, ella al verlo se hizo a un lado para no chocar con el poste pero cual fue la sorpresa de Sakura cuando vio a su hermana hacerse a un lado para no chocar y volver a voltear para ver si reconocía a la chica pero cual imán caminando de lado se estrelló con el poste y fue tal el golpe que reboto y fue a dar al suelo.

Sakura no lo podía creer si bien parecía oso de tanta ropa que llevaba la misma ropa la protegió del golpe que se pudo haber llevado.

Tomoyo se levantó toda mareada Sakura desde luego la ayudo a levantarse y al ver que ya estaba bien y no le paso nada se soltó a reír, pues si bien había chocado con el poste y se había caído tanta ropa que tenía puesta le ayudo a amortiguar el golpe y no le paso nada y la verdad cual película cómica ni ella entendían como fue que se golpeó

- Pero yo te iba a avisar del poste –dijo Sakura

- Pero yo vi el poste y me hice a un lado –dijo Tomoyo con ganas de llorar pero a la ves aguantándose al ver a su hermana reírse de ella

- Si... yo te iba a avisar... pero cuando te iba a decir te vi como volteaste y viste el poste y te hiciste a un lado –dijo Sakura

- Si yo me hice a un lado –dijo Tomoyo –

- Pues esa fue mi sorpresa... verte hacer a un lado y caminar de lado derecho a poste y chocar con él... solo en las películas cómicas había visto algo así... nunca pensé verlo en persona... –dijo Sakura

- Ya no te rías –dijo triste Tomoyo

Por cierto con el accidente desde luego que se olvidaron de quien era la chica.

En otra ocasión cuando ya estaban por llegar a la escuela Tomoyo iba comiendo unas galletas pues como era golosa siempre le gustaba comer cualquier dulce o fritura que vendieran por la calle en eso se cruzaron con un señor que les dijo:

- Pero que chica tan Linda tenemos aquí –dijo el señor a Sakura

- ¡Pero como te atreves a hablarle así a mi hermana! –dijo Tomoyo empezando a lanzarle las galletas que tenía en la mano

Tomoyo cuidaba bastante bien a sus hermanas claro que como en esta ocasión exageraba mucho

Desde luego el señor se asustó y mejor prefirió alejarse de las chicas si no quería terminar como plato de golosinas

Si bien su hermano mayor no estaba con ellas por ir en universidad por lo mismo no las celaba tanto.

Claro está que aunque nunca les decía nada abiertamente hubo una ocasión que un compañero lo llevo en carro a su casa pues se le había olvidado unos trabajos de la escuela y mientras el entraba a la casa a buscar los trabajos Sakura se asomó por la ventana al escuchar que un auto se estaciono afuera de su casa viendo desde luego al joven acompañante de su hermano, los dos se sonrieron su hermano salió rápido de la casa y al subirse al auto noto que su amigo y su hermana se estaban viendo, claro que Sakura solo se quedó con ganas de volver a verlo pues su hermano nunca más lo volvió a llevar a la casa.

Su vida transcurría normalmente pero de repente su hermana Tomoyo empezó a bajar de peso muy rápidamente y aunque la llevaban al doctor no encontraba el motivo de su enfermedad casi quedo en los huesos.

Un día después de tantos análisis el doctor les dijo que era la vesícula que tenía piedras muy grandes y que había que operarla casi de urgencia pues los dolores eran tales y estaba bajando de peso tan rápido que era lo más conveniente.

Desde luego que eso fue un golpe muy fuerte para toda la familia saber que su hermana Tomoyo apenas de 16 años estaba muy enferme era algo que nadie esperaba y menos que fuera tan peligroso.

Una noche antes de la operación su hermano había tenido que ir a estudiar con unos compañeros. Esa noche para que estuviera más tranquila su mamá le dijo a Tomoyo que se durmiera en el cuarto de su hermano al fin él no estaba y como sabía del nerviosismo tanto de Sakura como el de Rica, prefirió que esa noche no se durmiera con sus hermanas para no preocuparla más de lo normal.

Rica que era la más chica pues era la más nerviosa aunque no decía nada y entre las dos hermanas se trataban de dar ánimos para no preocuparse y pensar que todo iba a salir bien.

Esa noche Sakura al asomarse por la ventana vio la luna, era luna llena pero no era como cualquier luna se veía hermosa, blanca, brillante pero se veía enorme, más grande de lo normal eso a ella le preocupo, no sería un presagió.

Y en realidad si lo fue, eran las 2 de la mañana cuando de repente un temblor despertó a Sakura quien se asustó bastante en la ciudad donde vive no son muy frecuentes los temblores por eso despertó sobresaltada y a la vez despertó a Rica quien no había despertado pero fue tal el susto que se llevó Sakura que la despertó no sabían muy bien que hacer en ese momento entro su papá para ver si se encontraban bien, el temblor ya había pasado fue rápido pero si había sido fuerte las dos chicas se encontraban bien, desde luego se asomaron a ver como estaba Tomoyo pero ella estaba perfectamente bien pues no había sentido el temblor menos mal no había pasado nada.

Y si fue mejor que se hubiera dormido en el cuarto de su hermano, su mamá tenía razón los nervios de sus hermanas la hubieran asustado y con el temblor solo aumentaría sus propios nervios.

Al otro día en la tarde la hospitalizaron pues la operaban al día siguiente muy temprano, claro que todos en el hospital estaban nerviosos pues los que estaban desde antes internados y les toco el temblor realmente se asustaron pues sus camas como todas tienen llantas para poder menearlas en caso de urgencias se empezaron a deslizar solitas y sin control alguno y desde luego eso los espanto mucho.

Claro que por lo menos Tomoyo estaba tranquila pues como ella no sintió el temblor no se asustó y los mismos comentarios del temblor le ayudaban para no preocuparse por la operación.

La operación transcurrió sin ningún problema, todo salió bien pero resulto que lo que tenía en la vesícula no eran piedras sino que estaba llena de grasa, si grasa de tantas frituras que le gustaba comer, los doctores no lo podían creer pues esa es una enfermedad de viejitos pero por lo menos todo salió bien y Tomoyo se empezó a recuperar paulatinamente.

Así y por la misma enfermedad tuvo que dejar la escuela... pero más valía perder un año de escuela y que la operaran.

Así que ella también aprovecho para también ir al extranjero.

Sakura seguía yendo a la escuela pero ya iba ella sola desde luego que los compañeros de su hermana seguido le preguntaban por la salud de Tomoyo y cuando estuvo recuperada y después del viaje que hizo también al extranjero de estudios regreso a clases, claro que como oyente solamente pues ya había perdido bastantes clases.

Cuando salía de la escuela iba con una compañera de clases siempre le tocaba cruzarse con un grupo de trabajadores y a cual más siempre las chuleaban, casi nunca se regresaba con su hermana pues como iban en diferentes carreras salían a diferentes horas.

Un día cuando iban de regreso Nakuru y Sakura pasaron al lado de dos señores pero ellos no les dijeron nada cosa que Sakura agradeció pero cuál fue su sorpresa cuando Nakuru le pregunto

- ¿Me veo fea?... ¿estoy mal arreglada?... ¿no me veo bien?... –dijo Nakuru

- No... te ves muy bien ¿Por qué? –dijo Sakura

- Es que esos señores no nos dijeron nada –dijo muy preocupada Nakuru

- Pero mujer... como se te ocurre pensar eso, el hecho que no te digan nada para nada quiere decir que te veas mal al contrario hay que agradecer que no todos los hombres nos molesten con sus comentarios –contesto Sakura

- ¿En verdad eso crees? –dijo Nakuru

- Claro al contrario, el hecho que no nos digan nada habla mejor de los hombres pues nos respetan –contesto Sakura

- Si verdad –sonrío Nakuru

- Claro –dijo Sakura

En una ocasión su papá les aviso que su hermano mayor ya se iba a casar y toda la familia se alegró solo que cuando se casó su hermano se fue a vivir a otra ciudad y ya casi no lo veían

Por el mes de Agosto su mamá les dijo que se iban a cambiar de casa pues como su papá trabajaba en el centro de la ciudad y vivían muy lejos de su trabajo su papá se estaba cansando quizás a ellas les iba a costar trabajo el irse a su escuela pero que lo más conveniente era irse a vivir más cerca de su trabajo.

Y así lo hicieron cerca de su nueva casa vivían dos hermanas de su mamá y aunque su hermano ya no estaba con ellas, sus primos ahora eran los que se encargaban de cuidarlas.

Uno de ellos Yukito era un año mayor que su hermano y aunque no estaba todo el tiempo con las chicas, seguido las veía y siempre estaba cerca de ellas.

Su primo Yamasaki era de la edad de Tomoyo y él si se puso en su papel de cuidar a sus primas, las tres y al principio ni siquiera permitía a sus amigos más cercanos que eran Takechi e Ichiro se les acercaran a sus primas.

Claro que como tenían que ir a la escuela y tomar diferentes transportes a menudo se los encontraban así que se empezaron a conocer muy a pesar de los cuidados de su primo.

Y desde luego que las chicas los aceptaron con agrado pues después de vivir más de 10 años en un lugar y conocer a todos los vecinos y cambiarse a un lugar donde no conocían a nadie por lo menos tratarlos a ellos que eran los mejores amigos de su primo Yamasaki pues no se sentían tan solas.

Aunque Yamasaki ni cuenta se dio cuando empezaron sus amigos a frecuentar a sus primas, claro que nada más como amigos hasta que un día llego a media tarde a visitar a sus primas pues como había tenido muchas cosas que hacer de su escuela no había tenido tiempo de visitarlas.

Así que cuando estuvo algo desocupado fue a visitarlas

- ¿¡PERO QUE DIABLOS ESTAN HACIENDO AQUÍ!? –grito Yamasaki al ver a sus amigos con sus primas jugando cartas

- Jugando cartas no vez –fue la respuesta de ellos

- Pero como se atreven a visitar a mis primas sin mi permiso –decía furioso Yamasaki

- Hay primo... no seas exagerado –dice Rica

- Si solo estamos jugando cartas –dice Tomoyo

- ¿Pero cómo vienen a ver a mis primas sin mi permiso? –insistía Yamasaki

- Y dinos con cual permiso tu no nos permitías ni si quiera verlas nos decías que eran unas antipáticas y lo quisimos investigar por nosotros mismos –dice Ichiro

- Y como nos las empezamos a encontrar el los camiones donde viajamos también nosotros pues las saludamos –dice Takechi

- ¿Y sabes que descubrimos? –dijeron los dos

- ¿Qué? –pregunta Yamasaki

- Que son unas chicas muy agradables –sonrieron los dos

Claro que Yamasaki tenía ganas de ahorcarlos ahí, pero ni modo

- ¿Qué les habías dicho de nosotras Yamasaki? –dicen las tres chicas a su primo

- No nada –dice él tímidamente

Y ni modo tuvo que aceptar a sus amigos como aliados para cuidar de sus primas.

En donde vivían cada fin de semana se hacían fiestas en donde se reunían jóvenes para platicar y bailar.

Claro que Yamasaki desde luego que iba y siempre llevaba a sus primas pues a todos les gustaba bailar, claro que acompañado de sus amigos Takechi e Ichiro así todos bailaban y Yamasaki estaba seguro de que nadie más se iba a atrever a bailar con algunas de sus primas pues todos tenían pareja y las tres eran muy bonitas.

Un día las chicas lograron convencer a una de sus vecinas que sus papás nunca la dejaban asistir a ninguna reunión para que asistiera con ellos a una fiesta, que ellas la iban a cuidar, al ver sus papás que no iba a estar sola y que sus amigas la iban a cuidar los papás aceptaron.

Claro que desafortunadamente Yamasaki no contaba con ese contratiempo y digo contratiempo porque aun que eran él y sus dos amigos siempre quedaba una sola sentada, porque no podían bailar porque como eran bailes en parejas y ellos eran 3 y las chicas con su amiga eran 4 siempre quedaba una sola.

Y desde luego que Yamasaki no cabía de los celos de ver que la que se quedaba sentada siempre se le acercaba un joven a platicar con ella, fuera quien fuera, a decir de las chicas fue una fiesta muy agradable a no ser por los celos de su primo que solo les provocaba risa.

El tiempo paso ya Sakura iba en segundo año de prepa y su hermana Tomoyo había entrado de nuevo a primero, su hermana Rica también se fue de viaje al extranjero por unos meses regresando en octubre.

Así transcurrió los meses cuando en noviembre de repente su papá se enfermó de gripa, al parecer una gripa común y corriente pero al pasar los días la gripe no se le quitaba, así que a mediados de diciembre fue con su esposa al doctor.

La doctora le mando sacar radiografías pues aunque parecía algo sencillo a preguntarle que si fumaba, le contesto que sí, así que antes de tomar cualquier diagnostico pidió unas radiografías.

Su hermano tenía poco que se había regresado a vivir con ellos pues como la casa era bastante grande y su esposa, Kasumi estaba embarazada pero era un embarazo peligroso para cuidar de ella y ayudar con el bebé optaron por irse a vivir con ellos.

Claro que su papá estaba contento de poder ver a su hijo de regreso, y a su nuera y al bebé en camino pues a él siempre le habían gustado las familias grandes y ver crecer su propia familia lo hacía muy feliz.

Todos los amigos y compañeros de trabajo solo veían que el Señor Kinomoto tenía una simple gripa pero eso de que la doctora insistiera en que tenía que ir seguido a verla los molestaba a todos sobre todo en el trabajo donde empezó a llegar tarde por tener que ir a análisis chequeos y demás cosas

Pero ordenes son ordenes

Llego la temporada de navidad pero el señor trabajo pues como se acercaba el fin de año y él era el gerente del departamento de computación no podía faltar y tenían que tener todo el tiempo las computadoras encendidas pues tenían que recibir todos los informes de las sucursales de la compañía así como presentar balances y demás informes que siempre se entregan a fin de año y si algo se llegaba a atorar él era muy hábil para corregir cualquier error del programa.

A decir verdad era tan hábil haciendo programas de computación que en dos ocasiones lo contrataron para hacer programas en bancos extranjeros y por lo mismo vivió en el extranjero más de 6 meses.

Al empezar el año por el 5 de enero y con todos los análisis la doctora le mando incapacidad el señor ya no podía trabajar.

Es más era urgente que se fuera a vivir al nivel del mar.

Nadie podía creer lo que la doctora estaba diciendo tenía cáncer de pulmón y si querían salvar su vida había que hacer algo rápido.

Desde luego que los vecinos ofrecieron las casas de sus familiares que vivían cerca de la playa y si era lo que se iba a hacer, mandarlo con los familiares de los vecinos mientras se conseguía la casa en donde iban a vivir y se realizaban los trámites para cambiar de escuelas de todas las chicas.

Y desde luego que esperaban el nacimiento del bebé.

El 10 de enero vino al mundo Miyai la beba más linda del mundo que esperaban con tanto amor y en un momento fue la mayor alegría del señor quien se entretenía con su nieta pues la doctora le había mandado oxígeno para que respirara pues ya estaba tan avanzado su enfermedad que ya no podía respirar por si solo y solo con el tanque de oxígeno estaba bien.

Todo era cuestión de tiempo y mientras la señora iba y venía en tramites en el trabajo y las escuelas pues todas tenían que cambiar de escuelas para irse todos juntos bueno su hermano no podía ir por eso era que el señor estaba contento con su nieta pero a la vez estaba triste porque era cuestión de días para cambiarse de casa y solo la iba a poder ver en las vacaciones.

Pero sabía que era por su bien.

Los días transcurrían con rapidez, la señora había organizado una comida de despedida para su esposo el siguiente sábado después del nacimiento de la beba había que hacer las cosas con rapidez y como el señor ya no iba a poder regresar a la gran ciudad pues se había organizado la comida con todos los familiares, tíos, primos, sobrinos y amigos vendrían para despedirse de él, pues el siguiente lunes lo trasladaban a una ciudad a orillas del mar.

La doctora ya había autorizado el trámite para que lo llevaran en ambulancia pues como necesitaba el oxígeno y por si en el camino se ponía mal, era lo más conveniente.

El viernes en la tarde fueron unos compañeros de trabajo a visitar al señor desde luego nadie podía creer que tan grave estaba pues todos juraban que era una simple gripa y a decir verdad los habían mandado el gerente general de la compañía donde trabajaba para que confirmaran que tan grave estaba el señor Kinomoto.

En la noche fue a visitarlo uno de sus primos con su esposa pues se enteró de lo que le dijo la doctora y aunque al otro día iba a ser la comida el prefirió ir a ver a su primo y cenar con él en su casa.

Sus hijas se despidieron de su papá, iban a ir a una fiesta que habían organizado sus primos y sus amigos como despedida pues las chicas también se iban con su papá.

Así que se despidieron de su papá y se las encargo mucho a sus sobrinos para que no se fueran a tardar.

Las chicas se sentían contentas pues cuando iban saliendo Kasumi iba entrando con el porta bebés para dejar a Miyai un rato con su abuelo cosa que a él le daba muchísimo gusto tener por un rato a su nieta aunque ya era algo tarde pero todas las noches se la llevaban a decir verdad se la llevaban varias veces al día pues el señor ya casi no salía de su recamara.

Las chicas se divirtieron de lo lindo pero se salieron temprano de la reunión para no llegar muy noche a su casa.

Cuando llegaron y como llegaron como a las 12 de la noche se pusieron a platicar en la sala, sus dos primos, los dos Amigos de Yamasaki y un amigo de Yukito.

Como Yukito sabia tocar la guitarra se la pasaron tranquilos pero no se dieron cuenta que el tiempo pasaba y ya eran más de la 1 de la madrugada.

Cuando:

- ¿Quién está allá abajo? –dijo el señor asomándose por la escalera

- Somos nosotros Tío –contesto Yukito

- Venimos a dejar a nuestras primas –contestaron

- Aaaa está bien... ¿pero? ¿qué hora es? –pregunto el señor

- Es la 1:15 –dice Rica

- ¿Del día o de la Noche? –Esa pregunta sorprendió a todos pues era de noche

- De la Noche –dice Sakura

- Ya es tarde –dijo el señor

- No te preocupes tío ya nos vamos –dijo Yukito

Los jóvenes se levantaron y se despidieron, las chicas se fueron a acostar para la 1.30 de la madrugada todo era calma.

Cuando a las 3:00 de la madrugada se empezó a escuchar por toda la casa el timbre que se había colocado para cuando el señor necesitara algo y no hubiera alguien cerca el pudiera llamar a alguien.

Todos en la casa empezaron a correr ¿qué estaba pasando?

Entraron todos corriendo en la recamara su mamá gritaba, su hermano salió corriendo para llamar a un médico vecino de la casa para ayudarlos.

Kasumi y Sakura sabían algo de primeros auxilios y trataban de hacer respirar al señor.

Cuando entro el doctor nada más verlo dijo:

- Lo siento... pero el señor ya murió

Todos se quedaron helados, no sabían bien que hacer las horas siguientes fueron de una absoluta tristeza.

El velorio, la gente que iba a dar su último adiós, nadie lo podía creer pero si solo parecía una simple gripa.

- Perdón señora... pero ayer que fuimos... nos habían mandado a ver como se encontraba el señor Kinomoto... Nos dijeron que teníamos que ver si en verdad era verdad que estaba tan enfermo como la doctora decía... a tal grado de necesitar una incapacidad

- Nosotros lo vimos y solo vimos que tenía una simple gripa y eso fue lo que informamos

- Nadie creímos lo que nos decían

- Discúlpenos por favor –gente de la oficina que habían ido a visitar al señor Kinomoto

Los días siguientes todos sentían una gran soledad a los 15 días después del fallecimiento del señor se cambiaron de casa pues las jóvenes sentían que en cualquier momento iba a entrar su papá por la puerta principal como lo hacía todos los días.

Fueron días muy difíciles.

Las chicas terminaron el ciclo escolar y su mamá decidió que era mejor cambiarse a vivir a otra ciudad para empezar de nuevo.

Fue a varias ciudades en una que estaba más o menos cerca de la ciudad donde vivían a dos horas encontró una casa preciosa en un lugar tranquilo en donde podía vivir bien la señora con sus hijas pues su hijo no podía ir a vivir con ellas, pera la gran ciudad traía tantos recuerdos que prefirió irse a vivir sola con sus hijas.

Su hijo las iba a visitar seguido y las chicas empezaban una nueva vida.

Rica no tuvo problemas pues como empezaba la preparatoria podía entrar a una escuela cerca de donde vivía pero Sakura y Tomoyo ellas si tenían problemas pues como su escuela era técnica no había una cerca de donde vivían.

Pero investigaron y encontraron que en otra ciudad más pequeña había una escuela técnica cómo en la que estudiaban pero estaba a una hora de camino pero prefirieron hacer todos los días ese viaje a perder los años de estudio que llevaban.

En la nueva escuela efectivamente había las carreras que estaban estudiando pero las materias a pesar que eran las mismas no las llevaban en el mismo orden.

Entonces Sakura se encontró con la necesidad de tomar clases en varios semestres pues también ahora sus nuevos compañeros llevaban materias que ella ya había cursado pero a la vez tenia clases que eran a la misma hora y tenía que tomarlas así que sus mismos compañeros la empezaron a ayudar para que pudiera tomar todos los cursos y no se atrasara con las clases.

Así se hizo de muchos amigos no lo podía creer tan tristes que se sentían por haber tenido que cambiarse de ciudad y de escuela y dejar a todos sus compañeros para ir a un lugar y una escuela totalmente desconocidas para ellas, pero las recibieron con gran amabilidad e hicieron amigos muy rápido.

Uno de los chicos compañero de Sakura era el que más le ayudaba era un joven en verdad apuesto a decir verdad era el chico más apuesto de toda la escuela pero a la vez era muy serio y ayudaba mucho a Sakura explicándole lo que se había visto en clases.

Su grupo de amigos creció de una manera muy rápida y eso a ella le daba ánimos los cambios tan drásticos que había tenido en su vida en los últimos meses en verdad la habían afectado pero ahora se sentía muy bien.

Aunque su mamá pues ella fue la primera en proponer el cambio pero seguido iba a la ciudad donde vivía por cuestiones de trabajo pues aunque fue la primera en decidir que necesitaban una nueva vida le costaba bastante trabajo aceptar los cambios.

Una ocasión ya era de noche estaba lloviendo muy fuerte y la señora venia conduciendo a gran velocidad en la autopista pues a pesar de que ya habían pasado algunos meses de la muerte de su esposo ella se seguía sintiendo mucho muy sola y el conducir tan rápido la ayudaba a calmar sus nervios.

Cuando de repente la lluvia era tal que no permitía que el agua se fuera tan rápido y aunque la carretera era muy segura en una recta se anego el agua provocando que el auto diera un giro completo.

- "voy a chocar ahora si te voy a alcanzar mi amor" –La señora pensó

En ese momento se sintió como una energía ayudaba a controlar el auto.

- "Mis hijas" –pensó en ese momento paro el auto y volteo a ver a su acompañante

- Hola Amor –dijo Fujitaka su esposo

- ¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto sorprendida la señora

- Te estoy cuidando –dijo Fujitaka

- ¿Pero? –dijo Nadeshiko

- Si amor sé que me extrañas mucho pero tú tienes muchos años de vida por delante y nuestras hijas… piensa en ellas que va a pasar con ellas si también les faltas tú –dijo Fujitaka

- Es que te extraño tanto –contesto Nadeshiko

- Si mi amor… es muy normal… pero tienes que aceptar que ya no voy a estar con ustedes –dijo Fujitaka

- ¿Pero? –dijo Nadeshiko

- El hecho que mi vida terminara… no quiere decir que la tuya termine, tienes que seguir adelante, vuelve a casarte, el hecho que te vuelvas a casar para nada quiere decir que te tengas que olvidar de mi –dijo Fujitaka

- ¡Es que no quiero! –dijo Nadeshiko

- Nuestros hijos ya aceptaron mi muerte, solo faltas tú –dijo Fujitaka

- ... –se quedó callada Nadeshiko

- Sabes… están esperando por mí desde hace tiempo y yo no me he podido ir porque sé que estas mucho muy triste pero como vez estoy muy bien –sonrío Fujitaka

- Si es verdad… ya no te preocupes… yo voy a estar bien –sonríe Nadeshiko

- Lo sé -le sonríe le da un beso a su esposa y apareciéndole dos hermosas alas se empieza a elevar para desaparecer en un gran brillo de luz.

Nadeshiko se siente rara estuvo a punto de morir por manejar sin precaución, en ese momento solo quería reunirse con su esposo nunca se imaginó que su esposo la estaba protegiendo y menos que la iba ayudar para que ella no muriera y que sus hijas no se quedaran solas.

Solo sonrío

- Gracias –pensó Nadeshiko

Sakura se sentía muy bien cuando estaba con Eriol se llevaban muy bien y en los descansos seguido estaban juntos.

Así paso el tiempo Sakura y Eriol se hicieron novios, ella se sentía muy feliz pues ya tenía a una persona especial en su vida.

El tiempo paso y se terminaron las clases ellos terminando con la preparatoria lo que para Sakura le daba tristeza pues ya no iba a poder ver a Eriol todos los días como lo hacían más porque Sakura había ganado una beca para ir a estudiar a una universidad en la ciudad de donde ella era.

Pero Eriol le dijo que no se preocupara ella se iba a tener que ir toda la semanas a vivir a la otra ciudad pero los fines de semana que ella vendría a ver a su mamá él iba a ir a verla.

Su mamá había dejado el trabajo donde estaba trabajando cuando le paso lo del casi accidente pensó en poner un negocio para mantener a sus hijas pero a las vez conoció a un señor con él que se volvió a casar como se lo dijo su difunto esposo.

Era un negocio de comida rápida y le iba muy bien.

Sakura estudiaba Economía pues fue la beca que le dieron, ella pensaba en estudiar administración de empresas pero como se ganó esa beca y pensaba que más o menos ero lo mismo decidió entrar a la escuela.

Pero al ir estudiando se dio cuenta que esa carrera no era lo que ella quería estudiar.

Así que hablo con su mamá y su padrastro y le dijeron que si no quería esa carrera que mejor se saliera y que iban a buscar otra carrera en la universidad de ahí.

Así que Sakura ayudaba a su mamá en el negocio pero como se iban desde temprano hasta la noche para ella era muy cansado.

Así que a media tarde su mamá le sugería que saliera a dar un pasea para que se entretuviera y así fue conociendo a todos los que trabajaban cerca de donde estaba el negocio de su mamá.

Sus hermanas como en la mañana iban las dos a clases pues en la tarde que llegaban ayudaban a su mamá así que Sakura descansaba un rato claro que también tenían empleadas que les ayudaban pero en un negocio siempre hay cosas que hacer.

Así en sus ratos libres las tres conocieron a un Joven Hayashi... él trabajaba en una mueblería que estaba a la vuelta y siempre iba a comprar su almuerzo al lugar pues cocinaban muy rico.

Sakura se hizo muy amiga de Hayashi y él siempre le platicaba de su hermano mayor que era muy valiente y platicaban de todo.

Claro que todos los fines de semana venia Eriol a visitar a Sakura y desde luego ella se sentía muy feliz pues a pesar de que los meses transcurrían él la seguía viniendo a ver.

Hayashi era de la edad de Sakura se había convertido en un buen amigo y como siempre hablaba muy bien de su hermano a Sakura le daba algo de miedo conocerlo.

En la mueblería donde trabajaba Hayashi le daban 2 horas para comer pero como los dueños no querían que se cerrara a la hora de la comida llegaba Syaoran su hermano mayor a remplazar a Hayashi pues él trabajaba en la otra mueblería que tenían los señores.

Pero a Sakura siempre que veía que iba a llegar se iba pues le daba cierta pena conocerlo, pero después resulto que Hayashi consiguió una beca para estudiar en otra ciudad y Syaoran se quedó como encargado principal de la tienda.

Esto a Sakura no le agrado mucho pues como no lo conocía y le gustaba mucho platicar con Hayashi por ser de su edad, pues se tenía que ir a platicar con otras personas mayores.

Un día que su mamá había dejado estacionado el carro enfrente de la mueblería, ellas iban a ir a la universidad pues ya estaba por empezar el ciclo escolar y Sakura iba a ingresar en ella, cuando Syaoran le hablo.

- Disculpa –le dijo Syaoran a Sakura

- ¿Si? –pregunto Sakura al ver que se dirigía a ella sin poder huir cómo siempre lo hacía

- ¿Puedo decir que eres mi novia? –pregunto Syaoran

- ¿Qué? –Sakura se sorprendió por la pregunta

- ¿Qué si puedo decir que eres mi novia? –volvió a decir Syaoran

- Pero yo tengo novio –dijo sorprendida Sakura

- Lo sé… pero es que en la otra mueblería hay una chica que no me deja en paz y si le digo que tengo novia pues a lo mejor me deja de molestar –dijo Syaoran

- ¿Pues si eso te ayuda? dilo –dijo Sakura sorprendida

- Gracias –dijo Syaoran

Al subirse a auto su mamá le pregunto:

- ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo? –pregunto Nadeshiko

- ¿Qué si podía decir que soy su novia? –contesto Sakura

- ¿Qué? –pregunto Nadeshiko

- Si… me dijo que si podía decir eso que hay una chica que lo está molestando –dijo Sakura

- Eso va a terminar en noviazgo –comento Nadeshiko

- Pero mamá… yo tengo novio y además es la primera vez que me habla –sonrío Sakura

- Quizás… pero generalmente cuando te hacen ese tipo de preguntas terminan en noviazgos –dijo Nadeshiko

Sakura solo vio a su mamá y pensó:

- "Que ocurrencias"

Pero al otro día cuando fue a dar su vuelta desde luego que lo fue a ver y al empezar a platicar con él se dio cuenta que era muy agradable claro que le platico de su novio y que venía a verla todos los fines de semanas y así empezó una amistad, curiosa pero a la vez fuerte, más fuerte de lo que Sakura imaginaba.

En una ocasión recién había entrado Sakura a la universidad conoció a un muchacho que era compañero de ella como todos acababan de entrar pues nadie se conocía y empezaron a platicar sobre una materia que él no entendía y que como ella había llevado esa materia cuando entro en la otra universidad donde la habían becado ya la conocía y el profesor le pidió que explicara en el pizarrón, claro que al pasar al frente y explicar desde luego que todo el grupo la conoció a ella pero no es lo mismo conocer a una persona que conocer a 30 y menos cuando todos son nuevos.

Este joven después de la explicación y a modo de agradecimiento invito a Sakura al cine, desde luego ella le dijo que tenía novio, él le dijo que no era con esa intención que el venia de otra ciudad y que no conocía casi a nadie y que tenía ganas de ir a ver esa película pero que no quería ir solo.

- Si es por eso claro que acepto ¿sabes hay un cine cerca de donde está el negocio de mi mamá podemos ir ahí –dijo Sakura

- Claro –contesto el joven

Tomaron el camión y se bajaron en la esquina donde estaba la mueblería donde trabajaba Syaoran, Sakura vio a Syaoran de lejos, lo saludo y le sonrío y continúo su camino para el cine.

Al otro día cual fue su sorpresa cuando vio a Syaoran con una chica y cuando Syaoran vio que lo vio él le tomo la mano, ella no le tomo mucha atención cosa que hizo enojar más a Syaoran.

Al otro día cuando Sakura fue a platicar con él le pregunto:

- ¿Y quién era esa chica con la que te vi ayer? –le dijo sonriendo Sakura

- Era Meiling –contesto Syaoran

- ¿? –pregunto Sakura

- Era Meiling la chica de la que te hable –dijo serio Syaoran

- ¿La chica de la que me hablaste? –pregunto sorprendida Sakura

- Si la de la otra mueblería que me está molestando –dijo serio Syaoran

- Pero ¿quién te entiende? no se supone que le ibas a decir que tenías novia ¿para que la invitaste? –pregunto Sakura

- ¡Es que!... ¿por qué saliste con ese chico? –dijo enojado Syaoran

- ¿Ese chico? –se sorprendió Sakura

- Si… ese chico con el que fuiste al cine… como te atreviste –dijo furioso Syaoran

- ¿Disculpa? –volvió a preguntar Sakura

- Si ¿porque saliste con él? –le reclamo Syaoran

- Porque quería ir al cine, yo le dije que tenía novio pero él me dijo que no era con esa intención que no conocía a nadie en la ciudad y que quería ver esa película por eso acepte –dijo Sakura

- …. –no dijo nada Syaoran

- Pero aunque no hubiera sido esa la causa a ti no te importa con quien salgo no eres mi novio y no tengo que darte ninguna explicación ¿o me equivoco? –dijo Sakura

- Perdón… creo que tienes razón y lo peor del caso es que no me puedo quitar de encima a Meiling –dijo Syaoran con una cara de enojo

- Vez que tonterías haces –dijo Sakura

- Pero tú tienes la culpa –le reclamo Syaoran

- ¿Yo? –pregunto Sakura

- No… discúlpame… tienes razón… no tengo porque enojarme ¿por cierto como está tu novio? –pregunto Syaoran

- Pues –y Sakura pone una cara de preocupación

- ¿qué pasa? –pregunto preocupado Syaoran

- que no vino este fin de semana –dijo Sakura

- ¿por qué? –pregunto Syaoran

- No sé… y como no quiero que se enteren en mi casa, no he podido hablarle por teléfono –dijo Sakura

- Si ese es tu problema no te preocupes porque no le hablas desde aquí –dijo Syaoran

- ¿me prestas tu teléfono? –pregunto Sakura

- Claro… para que son los amigos –sonrío Syaoran

Y así Sakura habló por teléfono con Eriol, él le explico que estaba muy ocupado pero que el fin de semana se verían.

Y así el siguiente fin de semana se vieron pero al siguiente de nuevo falto Sakura estaba realmente preocupada ¿qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué no le avisaba? y solo la dejaba de ver.

Cuando Syaoran la veía que se empezaba a preocupar y sabiendo el motivo siempre le decía que hablara por teléfono ella lo hacía y siempre se encontraba con el mismo pretexto pero la iba a ver.

En una ocasión ella decidió ir a ver a una amiga también excompañera de la preparatoria y a la ves compañera de la Universidad a la ciudad donde había estudiado la prepa, ella la fue a ver pero cuando ya iba de regreso para tomar el autobús ¿Cuál? fue su sorpresa cuando vio a Eriol muy bien acompañado, ella se iba a acercar para saludarlo cuando vio cómo se besaban.

Ella no podía creer lo que estaba viendo no se supone que eran novios y que él no la engañaba con nadie pues era una persona muy seria y además estaban por cumplir un año de novios ¿qué estaba pasando?

Sakura solo quería huir del lugar, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo y se fue del lugar.

Cuando vio a Syaoran desde luego que él le pregunto ¿qué había pasado? pero ella no le quería decir nada y desde luego él no volvió a preguntar del asunto

Por lo mismo Sakura se empezó a juntar más con Syaoran y esto a él le agradaba y seguido platicaban de todo cuando se conoce a una persona especial uno nunca sabe de qué tantas cosas se pueden platicar.

Entre las cosas que platicaban descubrieron que tenían más cosas en común de lo que se imaginaban una de ellas era que él papá de Sakura había muerto a principios del año antepasado y la mamá de Syaoran había muerto a finales del mismo año pero no solo eso los dos el padre de Sakura y la madre de Syaoran habían nacido el mismo año y el mismo mes coincidencia quien sabe pero esas cosas hicieron que los dos sintieran como que eran años los que se conocían y no unos cuantos meses.

Pasaron unos 3 meses desde que Sakura descubrió a Eriol con otra, ella no había querido hablar con Eriol ni con Syaoran de lo que había pasado pues no se sentía con fuerzas, pero al pasar del tiempo pensó ya es momento de enfrentarme a Eriol.

Primero le platico todo lo que le había pasado a Syaoran y después le pidió permiso de hablarle por teléfono

- ¿Eriol? –dice Sakura

- Hola Sakura ¿qué bueno que te acuerdas de mí? fíjate que he estado mucho muy ocupado –dijo Eriol

- Ya han pasado más de tres meses desde la última vez que nos vimos –dijo Sakura

- Pero estaba pensando irte a ver este fin de semana –contesto Eriol

- No te preocupes… yo voy… quiero que aclaremos nuestra situación –dijo Sakura

- Claro ¿en dónde nos vemos? –pregunto Eriol

- Que tal en el parque cerca de la terminal de autobuses –dijo Sakura

- Está bien ¿a qué hora? –pregunto Eriol

- El sábado a las 11:00 de la mañana –dijo Sakura

- Está bien ahí te espero –dijo Eriol

- Nos vemos –contesto Sakura

Syaoran solo se le quedo viendo no quería decir nada

- ¿Estás bien? –Pregunto Syaoran

- Si –le sonríe Sakura

- Que bueno –sonrío Syaoran

Ya era viernes y Syaoran estaba preocupado por Sakura

- Oye Sakura ¿segura qué estás bien? –pregunto Syaoran

- Claro ¿por qué no he de estar bien? –contesto Sakura

- ¿Es que mañana? –dijo Syaoran

- No te preocupes mañana voy a terminar nuestra relación, aunque se puede decir que se terminó hace tres meses –sonrío Sakura

- ¿Estas segura? –pregunto Syaoran

- Si… no te preocupes –dijo Sakura

- Pero sabes que te puede pedir otra oportunidad –dijo Syaoran

- Quizás pero con lo que vi ¿cómo puedo estar segura de que no lo vuelva a hacer? –dijo Sakura

- ¿Pero te puede convencer? –volvió a decir Syaoran ella sonríe

- No te preocupes esta relación ya había terminado desde antes este encuentro solo es tramite –dijo Sakura

- ¿Estas segura? –volvió a decir Syaoran

- Claro –dijo Sakura

- Oye ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta? –dijo Syaoran

- Claro –dijo Sakura

- Mira sé que en este tiempo tú no has salido con nadie pues eres la novia de ese "tipo" pero como mañana terminan… ¿Quisieras ser mi novia? –pregunto Syaoran

- ¿EEEEEEE? Pues me gustaría pero no –contesto Sakura

- NOOOOOO ¿Pero por qué? –Pregunto sorprendido Syaoran

- Porque a pesar que se puede decir que ya no somos novios desde hace meses pues no lo he visto y mañana voy a terminar con él pues todavía somos novios y por lo mismo no puedo –dije Sakura

- Olvida que te lo pregunte por favor –dijo rápido Syaoran

- Mejor no vemos el lunes… pues mañana voy a verlo y el domingo tu no vienes, así que hasta el lunes –dijo Sakura

- Hasta el lunes –dijo triste Syaoran

Al otro día ella se arregló muy bien y fue a la ciudad donde habían estudiado para encontrarse con Eriol, al llegar al parque él ya la estaba esperando

- Llegaste temprano –dice Sakura

- Hola amor tanto tiempo sin vernos –dice Eriol

- Hola y precisamente de eso quería hablarte –dijo Sakura

- Mira he tenido mucho trabajo desde que salimos de la escuela al principio podía ir a verte pero luego… el exceso de trabajo me lo ha impedido… –dijo Eriol

- Pero no te has comunicado con migo desde hace más de tres meses –reclamo Sakura

- Ya te dije es que estoy muy ocupado, pero la semana que entra te voy a ver como lo hacía antes –dijo Eriol

- ¿Qué acaso te peleaste con la chica con la que estabas? –dijo Sakura

- ¿Qué dices? –pregunto Eriol

- Los vi haces como tres meses no era mi intención espiarte vine a visitar a Tomoa y te vi en este mismo parque con esa chica besándose –dijo Sakura

- Perdóname es que ella empezó a seguirme a donde yo iba y como tú no estabas pero yo a ti te quiero muchísimo ya no la voy a ver –dijo Eriol

- ¿quieres que te crea? –Dijo Sakura

- Bueno ¿qué te puedo decir? si tienes razón las personas cambian y los sentimientos y que mejor que tú lo descubriste pues ya tenemos tiempo saliendo –dijo Eriol secamente

En ese momento que estaba escuchado esas palabras a Sakura le entraron una ganas tremendas de llorar no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando y más aún la actitud del joven sentía que estaba hablando con un muro de piedra.

Ella que adoraba a Eriol, Ella que pensó que en todo el mundo no había un amor como el que tenían no podía creer lo que le estaba diciendo ¿Dónde se encontraba esa persona especial que ella conocía? ¿Dónde estaba todo ese amor que se sentían mutuamente?

Ella quería desaparecer de la tierra o por lo menos de ese lugar ¿cómo esa persona tan importante en su vida le estaba hablando así?

Cuando de repente se acordó de Syaoran de lo que le había propuesto, que Eriol no era el único hombre sobre la tierra, que no estaba sola y pensó no… no merece que llore por él, la relación que tuvimos fue maravillosa pero él tiene razón las personas cambian y yo no puedo obligarlo a estar conmigo.

Y como por arte de magia se empezó a sentir mucho muy bien ¿qué había pasado? ni ella misma lo sabía pero el acordarse de Syaoran le dio fuerzas para continuar he ignorar por completo el daño que le estaba tratando de hacer Eriol

- Entonces ¿qué es lo que quieres decir? –dice Sakura

A decir verdad ella sabía que Eriol le estaba dando la oportunidad para que ella terminara con la relación, en un momento dado es lo indicado que la mujer termine con la relación, pero ella pensó no… no le voy a dar esa oportunidad, él tiene que terminar con nuestra relación para que si alguna vez se arrepiente no le diga a ella que ella fue la que termino, que él no quería y le pueda pedir otra oportunidad.

- Así que –dice Eriol tratando que Sakura terminara con su relación

Pero por más que hablaba se dio cuenta que esas palabras no las iba a escuchar de Sakura hasta que por fin dijo:

- Bueno Sakura creo que esto significa el fin de nuestra relación –dijo Eriol

- Si… creo que tienes razón -dijo Sakura con una dulce sonrisa que destanteo a Eriol

- Las gentes cambiamos y es mejor que esta situación termine y gracias por haberte fijado en mí y perdona todas las molestias que te cause –dijo Sakura

- ¿Pero? –Ahora era él el que quería detener a Sakura

- Adiós –dijo Sakura

- ¿Pero? ¿Nos volveremos a ver? –pregunto Eriol

- No sé… no lo creo… después de todo vivimos en lugares diferentes y tú eres una persona muy ocupada –dijo Sakura

- ¿Pero? –dijo Eriol

- Adiós -dijo Sakura se levanta toma sus cosas y se aleja

Aunque va saltando de la alegría que siente por haber terminado esa relación no lo pude creer se le quito un gran peso de encima y se siente realmente feliz.

El siguiente lunes a la hora que siempre iba a ver a Syaoran lo fue a visitar y le platico como le había ida y que se sentía feliz por haber terminado esa relación.

Claro que Syaoran solo la escuchaba pero se había prometido no volverle a preguntarle que si quería ser su novia y Sakura se dio cuenta de eso así que se las arregló para que se lo volviera a preguntar

- Oye… por cierto… ¿No tenías una pregunta pendiente? –dice Sakura

- ¿Yo? No… ninguna… –dice Syaoran muy serio

- ¿Estás seguro? –pregunto Sakura

- Claro que estoy seguro –volvió a decir Syaoran

- Aaaaaaaa –dice algo triste Sakura

- Bueno si… pero no acostumbro a repetir mis preguntas –dijo muy serio Syaoran

- ¿Y entonces? –sonrío Sakura

- Bueno… Yo… Sakura… envista que ya no existe el impedimento de la semana pasada… ¿Te gustaría ser mi novia? –volvió a preguntar Syaoran

- Desde luego que si –dice ella abrazándolo

Y así se dan su primer beso y así empezó una hermosísima relación de dos jóvenes que a pesar que tenían apenas unos cuantos meses de conocerse sentían que eran años por lo bien que se llevaban

- Mi mamá tenía razón –dice Sakura

- ¿De qué? –pregunta Syaoran

- ¿te acuerdas la primera vez que me hablaste? –pregunto Sakura

- Si fue para que me ayudaras con Meiling –dijo Syaoran

- ¿Y te acuerdas la pregunta que me hiciste? –dijo Sakura

- De que ¿si podía decir que eras mi novia? –dijo Syaoran

- Si esa misma… mi mamá también se sorprendió… pero me dijo que generalmente quien hace ese tipo de preguntas terminan en noviazgos –dijo Sakura

- ¿Qué? –se sorprendió Syaoran

- Si y creo que tenía razón –sonrío Sakura

- Pues qué bueno que tenía razón –sonrío Syaoran

El tiempo pasa Sakura estaba muy contenta pues en Syaoran había encontrado a una persona muy especial que además de ayudarla en todo pareciera que había magia entre los dos pues los dos sabían casi al instante cuando algo le pasaba a alguno de los dos.

En una ocasión cuando salió de la preparatoria Tomoyo desde luego que se hizo una fiesta cerca de la escuela pero Sakura se sentía preocupada pues Syaoran le prometió ir pero no conocía el lugar y como tenía que trabajar pues no podía salir antes para irse con ellos, así que le prometió irse en cuanto saliera del trabajo que quizás llegara un poco tarde pero que él llegaría, Sakura desde luego que estaba algo nerviosa pues el tiempo pasaba y Syaoran no llegaba pero ella se preguntaba si no se iba a perder pues nunca antes había ido a ese lugar pero cuál fue su sorpresa cuando lo vio llegar

- ¡Qué bueno que ya llegaste! –le dice Sakura con una dulce sonrisa

- Te dije que vendría o no –dijo Syaoran

- Claro… pero como no conoces aquí… pensé que quizás te perderías –dijo Sakura

- No… fue fácil llegar siguiendo las indicaciones –sonrío Syaoran

- Que bueno que ya estás aquí –dijo Sakura

- Cuando te diga que vengo acuérdate que así llegue tarde yo llego, no te preocupes -sonrío Syaoran

- Es que –dijo Sakura

- Por ti iría hasta el fin del mundo aunque no lo conociera –dijo Syaoran

Sakura solo sonríe en verdad tienen una relación muy bonita Syaoran y Sakura se veían a diario era algo a lo que ellos estaban acostumbrados.

La mamá de Sakura había cambiado su negocio a otra colonia cerca de donde vivía Syaoran así que todos los días cuando Sakura regresaba de la escuela se bajaba en la parada donde se encontraba la mueblería donde trabajaba Syaoran y cuando era la hora de irse a comer se iban juntos

Luego cuando también Syaoran entro a estudiar a la universidad desde luego que se iban y regresaban juntos aunque a la hora de clases no estaban juntos por ir en diferentes grupos siempre aprovechaban cualquier descanso para verse y platicar un rato.

Pero cuando iban a cumplir un año de novios algo curioso empezó a sucederle a Sakura sin pensarlo Sakura empezó a alejarse de Syaoran cosa que lo sorprendió sí se iban y regresaban juntos de la escuela pero en sus ratos libres ella empezó a poner pretextos para no estar con él.

- Tenemos un trabajo que entregar –decía Sakura

- Es que les tengo que explicar –volvía a decir Sakura

- Es que la maestra nos encargó sacar unas copias –volvía a decir Sakura

Y demás pretextos para no estar cerca de él ¿qué estaba pasando? Pero cuando realmente se preocupo fue cuando empezó a buscar pretextos para no regresarse con él ¿qué estaba sucediéndole a Sakura? había que hablar claro nunca antes se había comportado así se podría decir que estaba huyendo de él, Syaoran estaba desconcertado.

Hasta que un día que no supo cómo escaparse y no le quedó otra que irse con Syaoran a pesar de todo lo que había hecho para no regresarse con él

- "¡Esta es mi oportunidad!" –pensó Syaoran

Syaoran iba manejando su carro pero Sakura se preocupó cuando no se fue por el camino habitual y tomo rumbo a la carretera

- ¿A dónde me llevas? –dice Sakura preocupada

- Parece que tienes miedo de estar conmigo –dice Syaoran

- Es que… –dijo Sakura

- Vamos a la montaña… necesito que platiquemos y que nadie nos  
interrumpa –dijo Syaoran

Llegan a un sitio hermoso en medio del bosque a lo lejos se ve la ciudad hay un rico aroma a pino y se escuchan los pájaros cantar, todo es tranquilidad a su alrededor

- ¡Qué hermoso lugar! –dice Sakura con una sonrisa

- Verdad que es muy bonito –sonrío Syaoran

- ¿Pero? ¿para qué me trajiste aquí? –pregunto Sakura

- Es que últimamente he notado que estas huyendo de mí y quisiera saber ¿por qué? –dijo Syaoran

- Es que –contesto Sakura

- Te pasa algo malo no me gusta que huyas de mi –dijo Syaoran

- Es que –volvió a dudar Sakura

- Parece que tienes miedo de mi ¿qué pasa? –pregunto Syaoran

- Lo que pasa es que si tengo mucho miedo –dijo por fin Sakura

- ¿Me tienes miedo? pero ¿por qué? si yo no he hecho nada o quizás estoy haciendo algo que a ti no te guste –dijo Syaoran

- En realidad no –contesto Sakura

- ¿Entonces qué te pasa? ¿porque huyes de mí? –pregunto Syaoran

- Por Eriol –dijo por fin Sakura

- ¿Por Eriol? ¿qué te ha hecho? ¿lo has visto? ¿por qué no me dijiste? –se asustó Syaoran

- No… no lo he visto –dijo Sakura

- ¿Y entonces? que tiene que ver él con nosotros –dijo Syaoran

- Es que cuando íbamos a cumplir un año de novios fue cuando me dejo –dijo Sakura

- Pero dime ¿hemos tenido problemas como para pensar en que terminemos? –dijo Syaoran

- Es que ese fue el problema –dijo Sakura

- ¿Como que ese fue el problema? –pregunto Syaoran

- Si… ese fue el problema… yo nunca tuve problemas con él… yo pensé que todo marchaba bien… que no pasaba nada y simplemente me dejo de hablar porque se cansó de mi sin darme alguna explicación –lloro Sakura

- ¡Pero! –se sorprendió Syaoran

- ¡Tú mismo estas de testigo de lo que me hizo! –dijo Sakura

- Pero… es que él no te supo valorar por lo que realmente eres… una personita realmente tierna –dijo Syaoran

- ¿Pero? quizás tú también pienses igual y te gusta más otra chica, hay varias chicas en la escuela que dieran cualquier cosa por ser tus novias

- Pero mi novia eres tú –dice abrazándola muy tiernamente

- Ya lo saben todos y saben que yo soy muy feliz contigo, que no necesito de otra –sonrío Syaoran

- Pero… es que… yo pensé que también era la única en la vida de Eriol y ya viste –dijo Sakura

- Te pido un favor –dijo Syaoran

- ¿Si? –dijo Sakura

- Déjame de compararme con ese… él no supo valorar a la mujer que eras… él y yo somos totalmente diferentes y la mejor prueba es de que yo estoy aquí contigo y él… pues que bueno que te dejo… porque si no… no nos hubiéramos hecho novios y eso sí sería un problema –sonrío Syaoran

- ¿Por qué un problema? –pregunto Sakura

- ¡Porque no estarías con este galanaso de hombre! –dijo Syaoran

- No juegues –dice con una sonrisa Sakura

- Mira… él y yo somos totalmente diferentes por favor no me vuelvas a comparar con él, tú eres la persona más importante de mi vida y espero que yo también lo sea para ti –dijo Syaoran

- Si… lo eres –contesto Sakura

- ¿Y entonces? –pregunto Syaoran

- ¿Es que? Eriol –dijo Sakura

- Mira ya me canse se él y no vuelvas a compararme con él si no si me voy a enojar con tigo y mucho –dice abrazándola fuertemente y dándole un beso

- Está bien ¿me perdonas? –dijo Sakura

- ¿Pero qué tengo que perdonarte? –pregunto Syaoran

- Pues como he estado huyendo de ti –dijo Sakura

- Pero tenías una razón y algo lógica pero de ahora en adelante cada vez que tengas un problema que yo no sepa o que tu creas tener me lo dices de inmediato así nos ahorramos tiempo para aclarar todo ¿estás de acuerdo? –dijo Syaoran

- Si –le dice con una dulce sonrisa Sakura

- Entonces aclarado el problema –se besan tiernamente

Como había extrañado sus abrazos en esos últimos días, estar cerca de él, sentirse segura y sobre todo sus besos.

El tiempo paso su hermana Tomoyo se casó al poco tiempo de haber terminado la preparatoria y su hermana Rica había conseguido una beca para estudiar en una Universidad en otra ciudad.

Así transcurrió el tiempo Sakura se sentía feliz porque al pasar del tiempo su relación con Syaoran era cada día más fuerte y cuando empezaba a haber algún problema antes de alejarse desde luego que lo platicaban, aclarando todo lo que pudiera causar algún problema entre los dos.

Paso el tiempo y cuando fue el inicio del último semestre Sakura se llevó una sorpresa varios de sus excompañeros que habían estudiado en la preparatoria que por diferentes causas no habían seguido estudiando habían entrado y entre ellos Eriol

Desde luego cuando ella los vio los fue a saludar

- ¡Hola chicos! ¡Qué bueno que se animaron a seguir estudiando! –dijo Sakura

- Hola Sakura… que bueno es verte de nuevo

Y demás comentarios se escucharon por parte de sus antiguos compañeros

- Hola Sakura –dijo Eriol al verlo sus antiguos compañeros los dejaron solos

- Hola Eriol ¿qué bueno que seguiste estudiando? –dice Sakura con una sonrisa

- Hace tiempo que no nos vemos –dijo Eriol

- Se podría decir que casi tres años –contesto Sakura

- Te vez preciosa –dijo Eriol

- Gracias –dijo Sakura

- Por cierto ¿tienes novio? –pregunto Eriol

- Claro… ¿qué esperabas? –contesto Sakura

- Y cuánto tiempo tienen de novios –pregunto Eriol

- Casi tres años –dijo Sakura

- Se puede decir que casi cuando terminamos –dijo Eriol

- Pues sí… pero tú ya tenías otra novia para cuando terminamos si no mal recuerdo ¿verdad? –dijo Sakura

- … –no contesto Eriol

- Hola Sakura –se escuchó una voz que saludaba

- Hola amor, mira te presento él es Eriol –dijo Sakura

- Mucho gusto –dice al escuchar el nombre pero a la vez algo serio Syaoran

- Él es Syaoran mi novio –dice con una dulce sonrisa Sakura

- Mucho gusto –dice sorprendido Eriol

- Bueno será mejor irnos o llegaremos tarde a clases y siendo el inicio de clases no está bien que lleguemos tarde –dijo Syaoran

- Tienes razón… Bueno Eriol luego nos vemos –sonrío Sakura

- Hasta luego –y se alejan tomados de las manos

Aunque a Syaoran no le gustó mucho conocerlo a decir verdad, a Eriol mucho menos porque él era la persona que había logrado hacer muy feliz a Sakura y se le notaba y a la vez esto molesto muchísimo a Eriol.

Porque después de lo que paso toda su vida sentimental había cambiado, intento seguir con la muchacha con la que andaba cuando Sakura los descubrió, pero resulto que luego ella lo engaño y aunque quiso andar con otras chicas, de una forma u otra... siempre terminaba pensando en Sakura, muchas veces intento regresar a buscar a Sakura pero siempre lo detuvo el hecho que él fue el que termino con ella y claro que Sakura había pensado muy bien las cosas pues eso fue lo que a él siempre lo detuvo.

Eriol solo los vio alejarse y pensó "¿porque hice eso?"

Varias veces Sakura se encontraba con Eriol y él la invitaba a tomar un refresco y ella aceptaba, en una ocasión que estaban tomando un refresco en una cafetería, él le pregunto.

- Sakura, he estado pensando en nosotros –dijo Eriol

- ¿En qué? –pregunto Sakura

- Tuvimos una relación bonita –volvió a decir Eriol

- Si… tienes razón pero como dices la gente cambia y te doy gracias de que cambiaste –dijo ella sonriendo

- Pero –dice Eriol

- Te doy las Gracias porque gracias a lo que me hiciste me diste la oportunidad de conocer a una persona realmente especial –dijo Sakura

- Pero… estaba pensando en nosotros –dijo Eriol

- Lo siento pero hace mucho que dejaste de ser esa persona especial y por lo mismo ya no te puedo tratar igual, no creo que sea correcto –dijo Sakura

- ¿Pero Sakura? –dijo Eriol

- No creas que estoy aquí contigo sin que Syaoran no lo sepa –dijo Sakura

- ¿Qué dices? –pregunto Eriol

- Él sabe en donde estoy y con quien estoy él sabe que estoy aquí, y además como sabe que bienes de otra ciudad y como no conoces a mucha personas me permite que te haga compañía pero no pienses que pueda haber otra cosa –dijo Sakura

- ¡Sakura! –dijo Eriol

- Bueno Eriol… ya me voy o se me hace tarde –se despidió Sakura

- Esta bien Sakura… nos vemos –dijo triste Eriol

En la tarde cuando estaba con Syaoran, Sakura le pregunto:

- Oye Syaoran… ahora que he estado acompañando a Eriol… ¿no te has puesto a pensar que quizás pueda regresar con él? –pregunto Sakura

- No –dijo Syaoran

- ¿Porque no? –dice sorprendida Sakura

- Porque mientras seas mi novia yo sé que tú nunca estarás con otro –sonríe Syaoran

- ¿Por qué estás tan seguro? –pregunto Sakura

- Por Eriol –contesto Syaoran

- ¿Por Eriol? –pregunto Sakura

- Si porque cuando yo te pedí que fueras mi novia, fue porque ya sabía que ibas a terminar con él pero tú me dijiste que no porque aunque ya ibas a terminar con él pues todavía eras su novia por eso estoy seguro que antes de andar con cualquier otra persona, nosotros terminaríamos, además que yo confío mucho en ti y sé que no harías nada que nos afectara –sonrío Syaoran

- Sabes Amor te quiero muchísimo –sonrío Sakura

Después de ese día que Sakura hablo con Eriol se veían poco porque Eriol sabía que si ella iba con él era por compasión y ya no tenía esperanza con ella.

El tiempo pasó Sakura y Syaoran terminaron sus estudios ya tenían algunos meses trabajando cuando Syaoran le pidió matrimonio a Sakura ella desde luego que acepto, Eriol se enteró del suceso es más fue invitado a la boda, pero antes de ver perder a Sakura para siempre mejor opto por no volver a ver a Sakura.

Han pasa 10 años desde que Sakura se casó en una ocasión que tuvo que ir al centro de la ciudad se encontró con Eriol que también había ido a arreglas unos asuntos.

- ¿Eriol? –dice Sakura él voltea

- ¿Eriol eres tú? –pregunta Sakura

- ¿Sakura? –pregunto Eriol

- Hola Eriol –y se da un fuerte abrazo

- Hola Sakura ¿Cómo has estado? que bien te ves –dijo Eriol

- Hola que haz hacho –dijo Sakura

- ¿Quieres tomar un café? –la invito Eriol

- Desde luego –acepto Sakura

Los dos entran a un café y empiezan a platicar

- Y dime Sakura… ¿Cómo has estado? –pregunto Eriol

- Muy bien… tengo 2 hijos, que ya van en primaria y Tú ¿te casaste? -pregunto Sakura

- Sí, tengo 3 años de Casado y mi esposa está esperando un bebé –contesto Eriol

- Que bueno… te felicito -dijo Sakura

- Se ve que eres muy feliz –observo Eriol

- Y sabes… todo te lo debo a ti –dijo Sakura

- ¿A mí? –pregunto Eriol

- Si porque gracias a ti Eriol encontré el verdadero Amor –sonrío Sakura

F I N.

Comentarios ya saben:

Termino la revisión hoy 4 de enero de 2013

Son la 10:35 de la noche, llevo todo el día corrigiendo está historia estoy cansada, mejor mañana la subo

Besos a Dios y a todos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Dios que todo salga bien


	2. Chapter 2

Mis historias, cuando tuve el problema de que robaron mi historia del "El Secreto de Esperanza" y "La Unión de Poderes", bueno alguien comento que era porque no la checaba, y la tenia olvidada, pero es una historia terminada, ¿Qué le puedo checar?, y así tengo la mayoría de mis historias, es más en una ocasión cambie un capitulo de una historia, y no se cambio de lugar la historia.

Entonces me quede pensando ¿qué puedo hacer para pasarlas más al frente?, pues agregar algo más.

Bueno agrego esto porque como ya saben la mayoría de mis historias ya están terminadas, pero para que estén la mayoría juntas.

Pongo una lista con todos los nombres de mis historias.

Además les quería pedir un favor, pidan a Dios

"Dios que todo salga bien"

No tienen que decirlo en voz alta solo con pensarlo, si quieren pueden tocarse la punta de los dedos de las dos manos, meñique con meñique, índice con índice, pulgar con pulgar, etc.

Todos los dedos, se forma un hueco en el centro, ahí pueden imaginar lo que quieren que salga bien,

Una tarea, ayudar a alguien enfermo, imaginar a esa persona dentro de ese hueco, una casa, un auto, un viaje, etc., etc., es más a la misma tierra dentro de ese hueco, todo lo que quieran que salga bien, solo piensen en lo que quieren que Dios les ayude y métanlo en ese hueco, es más al universo, solo piensen en una cajita transparentes con estrellas, y ya pueden pedir por el universo completo.

Solo con pensar

"Dios que todo salga bien"

A la hora que quieran y en donde estén, de camino a algún lugar, viendo la tele, comiendo, bañándose, es más estando en el baño, en donde sea, solo piensen

"Dios que todo salga bien"

Y aquí está la lista de todas mis historias para ponerlas juntas. O sea que voy a poner esta hoja al final de cada una de estas historias.

1. No puedo creer que existe el amor verdadero » _reviews_

Syaoran y Sakura ya son mayores, en sus vidas personales no les ha ido muy bien ¿encontraran el amor?

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Drama/Romance - Chapters: 7 - Words: 11,224 - Reviews: 14 - Updated: 8-27-12 - Published: 4-22-12 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K.

2. El Juicio final más cerca de lo que nos imaginamos » _reviews_

aviso de cambio de pagina

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Chapters: 2 - Words: 1,224 - Reviews: 1 - Updated: 8-2-12 - Published: 11-14-11

3. Ilusión 3 » _reviews_

En esta historia se descubre porque Sakura y Syaoran decidieron renacer en la tierra. hay que leer Ilusión e Ilusión 2 para entender esta historia

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Drama/Adventure - Chapters: 3 - Words: 6,483 - Reviews: 6 - Updated: 5-21-12 - Published: 4-22-12 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K.

4. Ilusión 2 » _reviews_

Sakura y Syaoran ya estan de vuelta en la tierra, pero tienen que seguir practicando, ahora los dos ya tienen novios pero ¿Como que somos esposos?

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance - Chapters: 14 - Words: 33,828 - Reviews: 36 - Updated: 12-23-11 - Published: 6-25-10 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K.

5. El Paraíso ante todo » _reviews_

Syaoran es un gran empresarío toda su vida ha hecho lo que su madre a dicho hasta que se entero de lo que su madre ha hecho para controlarlo

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K+ - Spanish - Drama - Chapters: 2 - Words: 17,531 - Reviews: 7 - Updated: 5-16-11 - Published: 1-28-11 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K. - Complete

6. ¿Hasta que la muerte nos separe? » _reviews_

Sakura y Syaoran lleban varios años felizmente casados, pero que pasa cuando de repente Sakura se topa con el hombre que fue el amor de su vida pero en su anterior vida

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance/Fantasy - Chapters: 14 - Words: 32,363 - Reviews: 25 - Updated: 6-13-10 - Published: 1-22-10 - Sakura K. & Syaoran L. - Complete

7. ILUSIÓN » _reviews_

Syaoran y Sakura ganan un viaje de estudios, aunque no saben bien a donde... esta historia es original mia nada que ver con la historia de Sakura

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Fantasy - Chapters: 24 - Words: 100,475 - Reviews: 117 - Updated: 5-7-10 - Published: 6-10-04 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K. - Complete

8. ¿Se qieren casar con migo? » _reviews_

Syaoran ya es mayor pero aun no se a casado por que nunca se a olvidado de Sakura y deside regresar por ella pero...

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance/Suspense - Chapters: 4 - Words: 6,913 - Reviews: 16 - Updated: 4-23-10 - Published: 4-12-06 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K. - Complete

9. ¿Existe el Amor Verdadero? » _reviews_

Sakura tiene que vivir con Yue por 5 años en unión libre para casarse con él, en un principio penso que él era el amor de su vida, ¿pero ahora?

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K+ - Spanish - Drama/Romance - Chapters: 22 - Words: 54,245 - Reviews: 65 - Updated: 11-10-09 - Published: 3-11-09 - Sakura K. & Syaoran L. - Complete

10. UNA PERSONA MUY ESPECIAL » _reviews_

Syaoran es el principal heredero de la dinastia Li pero tiene un defecto, no es alto y las chicas solo se acercan a él cuando saben que es millonaio ¿como le gustaria conocer a alguien diferente?

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance - Chapters: 19 - Words: 60,444 - Reviews: 201 - Updated: 3-11-09 - Published: 3-9-07 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K. - Complete

11. ACEPTAS A: » _reviews_

un solo capitulo, Sakura se compromete con Syaoran cuando descubre algo muy importante... ¿que hara?- RENOVE LA HISTORIA ESTA COMO CAPITULO 2

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance - Chapters: 2 - Words: 10,929 - Reviews: 18 - Updated: 1-30-09 - Published: 12-20-07 - Sakura K. & Syaoran L. - Complete

12. LA PRUEBA » _reviews_

Falta un mes para la boda de Sakura y Syaoran, cuando Syaoran se entera que... renove la historia, pero no la quito esta como capitulo 2 dejen comentarios

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance - Chapters: 2 - Words: 11,219 - Reviews: 10 - Updated: 1-29-09 - Published: 4-19-05 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K. - Complete

13. Secreto de Esperanza y Unión de Poderes » _reviews_

esta historia la escribi hace tiempo, pero últimamente las personas que me escriben me han dicho que no la conocen, por eso la pongo de nuevo, es de como me gustaría que siguiera la historia, fantasmas y nuevos poderes Y SU CONTINUACIÓN

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K+ - Spanish - Romance/Humor - Chapters: 35 - Words: 247,816 - Reviews: 40 - Updated: 3-10-08 - Published: 4-12-06 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K. - Complete

14. Que Alegria que eres Tú » _reviews_

Syaoran el principe heredero de la corona se tiene que casar con su prometida una princesa Austriaca, ¿aunque esta enamorada de otra joven que va a pasar?

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance/Romance - Chapters: 13 - Words: 36,173 - Reviews: 85 - Updated: 12-16-07 - Published: 5-17-07 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K. - Complete

15. ME ROBARON MIS HISTORIAS EL SECRETO DE ESPERANZA Y » _reviews_

ME SINTO MUY MAL, ME ROBARON EL SECRETO DE ESPERANZA Y LA UNION DE PODERES NO SE BALE

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Chapters: 2 - Words: 414 - Reviews: 22 - Updated: 4-28-07 - Published: 4-23-07 - Complete

16. Que Hubiera Pasado Si Syaoran se hubiera ido » _reviews_

Syaoran ya tiene 28 y nunca se a olvidado de Sakura y deside regresar por ella pero Sakura...

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance - Chapters: 5 - Words: 15,204 - Reviews: 12 - Updated: 10-7-06 - Published: 9-9-06 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K. - Complete

17. ¡QUE SORPRESA! _reviews_

SAKURA ES ESTUDIANTE DE UNIVERSIDAD, YA ESTA POR TITULARSE Y AL ESTAR HACIENDO SU TESIS DESCUBRE ALGO MUY INTERESANTE

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance/Romance - Chapters: 1 - Words: 1,929 - Reviews: 7 - Published: 12-7-04 - Sakura K. & Syaoran L. - Complete

18. TE RECUPERARE EN TRES DIAS » _reviews_

SAKURA A ESPERADO POR 9 AÑOS A SYAORAN PERO AL NO SABER NADA DE ÉL DECIDE QUE LA VIDA DEBE CONTINUAR ¿QUE HARA SYAORAN PARA RECUPERARLA?

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance/Romance - Chapters: 4 - Words: 19,675 - Reviews: 21 - Published: 12-5-04 - Complete

19. QUE DIJERON SYAORAN Y SAKURA AL DARSE EL OSO _reviews_

NO LO PUEDO CREER, HAY UN FINAL COMPLEMENTARIO AL DE LA SERIE,YO UNA SEGUIDORA DE CARD CAPTOR SAKURA LO TENIA Y SIN SABERLO, ESTA PRECIOSO, SI USTEDES SON REALES ADMIRADORES DE SAKURA ESTO LES INTERESA

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance/Romance - Chapters: 1 - Words: 1,268 - Reviews: 6 - Published: 12-5-04 - Sakura K. & Syaoran L. - Complete

20. El Collar _reviews_

este es un final que me gustaría

Inuyasha - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance - Chapters: 1 - Words: 3,872 - Reviews: 13 - Published: 9-23-04 - Inuyasha & Ayame - Complete

21. La Unión de Poderes » _reviews_

Es la continuación de EL SECRETO DE ESPERANZA capitulo final

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Adventure/Romance - Chapters: 14 - Words: 115,097 - Reviews: 22 - Updated: 8-27-04 - Published: 9-20-03 - Sakura K. & Syaoran L. - Complete

22. El Verdadero Amor _reviews_

Sakura piensa que su vida esta bien, pero la vida le tiene sorpresas

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance - Chapters: 1 - Words: 12,992 - Reviews: 3 - Published: 5-22-04 - Sakura K. & Syaoran L. - Complete

23. El Amor de Yue _reviews_

Es del amor tan especial que siente Yue yukito por Sakura

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance - Chapters: 1 - Words: 1,956 - Reviews: 5 - Published: 1-17-04 - Yue & Sakura K. - Complete

24. Un Amor Diferente _reviews_

es una historia de una pareja que no he visto nadie a escrito

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance/Romance - Chapters: 1 - Words: 1,547 - Reviews: 5 - Published: 1-17-04 - Tomoyo D. & Yukito T. - Complete

25. El Futuro Que Siempre Soñamos _reviews_

Syaoran ya es mayor ya se tiene que casar... pero lo tiene que hacer con su prometida, la cual escogio su mamá desde que era chico... que va a hacer...

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance - Chapters: 1 - Words: 4,016 - Reviews: 9 - Published: 1-13-04 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K. - Complete

26. Todo Tiene una Razón de Ser _reviews_

no es una historia SS es SE, para aquellos que no les gusta otras parejas no la lean

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance - Chapters: 1 - Words: 8,024 - Reviews: 10 - Published: 1-4-04 - Sakura K. & Eriol H. - Complete

27. ¿QUÉ PASA AQUÍ? _reviews_

¿Que hubiera pasado si la maestra Mitsuki no hubiera ayudado a Sakura con su cascabel durante el juicio final?

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Chapters: 1 - Words: 2,502 - Reviews: 5 - Published: 3-1-03 - Sakura K. & Syaoran L. - Complete

28. EL SECRETO DE ESPERANZA PARTE 2 POR AMELIA SALAZAR » _reviews_

ES DE UN SECRETO PARA ACTIVAR LA CARTA ESPERANZA Y DE FANTASMAS, ES LA CONTINUACION primero lean la parte 1

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance/Adventure - Chapters: 10 - Words: 98,601 - Reviews: 8 - Published: 1-25-03 - Sakura K. & Syaoran L. - Complete

29. GRACIAS A TI SYAORAN POR AMELIA SALAZAR _reviews_

Sakura piensa que encontro el amor pero...

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance/Drama - Chapters: 1 - Words: 10,418 - Reviews: 4 - Published: 1-25-03 - Complete

30. EL SECRETO DE ESPERANZA PARTE 1 POR AMELIA SALAZAR » _reviews_

ES LA CONTINUACIÓN DE LA PELICULA 2, FANTASMAS Y UN SECRETO PARA ACTIVARLA, DIVIDO LA HISTORIA EN DOS PARTES

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance/Adventure - Chapters: 11 - Words: 77,204 - Reviews: 7 - Published: 1-23-03 - Sakura K. & Syaoran L. - Complete

Como pueden ver saque esta lista de fanfiction, y bueno mis primeras historias que escribí son las de hasta abajo.

Ojala se animen a leerlas besos a Todos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

viernes, 14 de septiembre de 2012 2:10 de la tarde


End file.
